


Elijah Kamski was a god

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Crying, Drabble, Elijah Kamski is not evil, Elijah is not what he seems, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, God Complex, Headcanon, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Light Angst, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, Sort Of, and he has mental health issues, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: A short ficlet about Elijah Kamski and what it's like being a god in the modern world.





	Elijah Kamski was a god

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written at 3 AM when I had a sudden need to write a ficlet about my fav boy Elijah who's not as evil as everyone thinks he is. I recently fell in love with him and I have a lot of ideas about his character and his past, so I guess this is a little look into what I think about him. First time posting on AO3, so go easy on me, ahhh, but since a few of my friends liked this thing, I figured I may as well share it here.

 

 

_**Elijah Kamski was a god.** _

He knew that.

Technically, he created an entire new species. From machines to thinking and living beings.

 

But did he ever truly feel like a God?  
No. Not at all.

Well. Maybe a little. But certainly not to the extent the media made it seem. Thousands of eyes analyzing him whenever his face was shown. Or even when it wasn't.

 

_God complex._

_“Elijah Kamski is a man with a god complex.”_

He was certainly proud of himself for being able to make them think that. Having spent years schooling himself, repeating the lines over and over again. Practicing his expression, changing his habits. The condescending smirk, the chin tilted up, the slow walk. The confidence, the arrogance, the mystery. All handed crafted by the god himself. All for the public's curious eye.

But when no one was looking, no one, except for the Chloes that knew him better than anyone, Elijah Kamski crumbled. Crumbled under the weight of everything he had heard over the years. Under the weight of his own thoughts. Under the weight of that little act he was carrying out every day.

It was usually a simple, step by step process. Piece by piece, like assembling a computer.

 

Or rather pulling it apart to the smallest pieces.

 

 _First step:_ an Event. An interview or a meeting, anything of the sort. Anything involving people.

 _Second step:_ home, the silence, just him and the blonde androids.

 _Third step:_ shaky breath, trembling hands, trembling body.

 _Fourth step:_ falling to the ground.

 _Fifth step:_ a cry on his lips and tears in his eyes, on his face, on his clothes.

_Sixth step-_

  


_**Error.**_ Too much too much make it stop stop stop sto

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

Shutting down. Rebooting.

 

Chloe. One of them always came. Calmed him down. _Elijah, breathe, Elijah, you're safe, Elijah, it's okay, it's just us._

He wasn't sure what would happen if they weren't there. They grounded him. Kept him safe.

 

And then the process repeated.

A well programmed machine.

An error, reboot, all systems back on.

The mask. The act. Mechanical movements. Stoic expression. Cold eyes and a condescending smile; beneath it all millions of demons struggling to get out.

 

_It wasn't until he became a god that Elijah Kamski realized just how difficult it was to appear godlike._

 

 


End file.
